


Dying's A Bitch

by Nightelfbane



Series: The Courier and the Cowgirl [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cass is perfect and I love her, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: The courier (Emily) is having nightmares. Her Whiskey Rose comforts her.





	Dying's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't nearly enough fcourier/Cass in the Archive for my tastes so I wrote my own.  
> As always comments / kudos are always welcome. Grammatical / spelling corrections are also welcome.

            The man in the checkered suit places the Platinum Chip back into his coat.

            “Sorry you got twisted up in this scene.”

            He pulls out an ornate 9mm pistol.

            Emily can hear her heart pounding in her ears. She tries again to free her hands from the restraints. Her executioners notice her efforts and ignore them. Her mouth is dry. There’s sweat dripping into her eyes.

            “From where you’re kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is…” He took aim at her head. “…the game was rigged from the start.”

***

            Deafening thunder and fiery light tore Emily from sleep with a jerk and a choked scream. Pain pounded through her head like Brahmin (or bullets) and she clutched her forehead in vain hopes of relieving the agony. Sobs wracked her chest as she lay naked in the sweat-stained sheets of her Novac motel room.

            She felt the bed dip down as someone joined her, pulling her up and wrapping their arms around her. Emily cries into their bare shoulder as they whisper soothingly to her, rocking her back and forth.

            Eventually, the turmoil in Emily’s mind abates, though her head still feels like it’s splitting. She pulls back from Rose of Sharon Cassidy, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Cass keeps her hands on her shoulders, not saying anything.

            Emily looks at the wet mess on Cass’s shoulder. “Sorry, I…”

            Cass shushed her. “Don’t worry about it. Here, drink this. It’ll help with the hangover.” She handed the courier a Nuka-Cola bottle filled with an odd green liquid. Emily took it and took a sip before coughing.

            “What the hell is that?”

            Cass had grabbed a rag and was wiping the tears and snot off of her shoulder. “Old recipe I concocted for hangovers. I’ll teach it to you later.”

            She sat on the bed again and waited as Emily downed the rest of the bitter drink, face pinched at the taste. She tossed the bottle away, uncaring of where it clattered off to.

            “Was it the same dream?”

            Emily looked down at her hands. “Yes.”

            Cass reached forward and tipped the courier’s face up, meeting her eyes. “Hey.” She pulled her into a hug. Emily returned the hug gratefully, breathing in the scent of the redhead’s unbound hair. “I swear we’ll find that bastard, and when we do, I’ll let you use my shotgun to blow his fucking head off.”

            Emily chuckled. “You say the sweetest things, Cass. What time is it?”

            Cass disengaged from the embrace and picked up the courier’s Pip-Boy from where she had dropped it during the night’s drunken passions and glanced at the display. “4:30 am.”

            Emily groaned and fell back into the bed, wrapping the blankets around her. “Too early.”

            “Hey, don’t hog.”

            The courier sighed dramatically and let Cass slip into the covers. The former caravaneer again wrapped her arms around the courier, pulling her close and becoming her big spoon. Emily sighed contentedly at the feeling of being held in her Whiskey Rose’s arms. The two lovers drifted back into dreamless sleep, warm and safe.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I ended up killing Benny with the Ripper I took from Vulpes Inculta after I killed him at Nipton.
> 
> Please check out my other works. They're getting lonely!


End file.
